


It Came Into the Heart of Melkor

by amyfortuna



Series: Silmarillion40 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Melkor creates rebellion and chaos.





	It Came Into the Heart of Melkor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Silmarillion40](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/silmarillion40/) event on the theme of _subcreation_.

It began with a single sound, one small note of disharmony, of difference. In all that unity of praise and glory, his desires could no longer be constrained, and burst forth, off the beat, out of rhythm, until they grew into a different tune altogether.

Melkor was not made for harmony. He desired so much more! The Void was empty and boundless, and it cried out for life to be made within it. He desired life: beings of his very own, created in his image, even as he had been created.

Rebellion surged up in his breast. New notes sprang into the Song, competing, clashing. Some of the Ainur nearest him heard his voice, and began to sing his song rather than the theme of Ilúvatar. The storm of sound about Ilúvatar's throne rose, and Melkor rejoiced in it. For was there not true creativity in the midst of chaos?


End file.
